Superstars Of Night
by Musical-Insomniac
Summary: Not only are human teens getting Marked but human FAMOUS teens of today are too!Examples: Hayley Williams, Demi Lovato and more! This is just an idea I had instantly. What if your favorite star is Marked? How cool would that be? Insane right? R
1. Choose Or Lose

**A/N: Okay this is just totally a random fic about stars and vamps. Yeah, it's different but hey different isn't bad either! I know I have loads of other stories to update but whenever I get inspired by random stuff I gotta make a fic! (So weird!)**

**I know I haven't updated for days...weeks...a month or two but I'm finally back! The holidays are here which means for me serious vacation time!!! So I'm seriously sorry about not updating. **

**Summary: OMG!!! Not only are human teens getting Marked but human teenage stars of today!!**

**Okay guys this is where I need your help, I wanna at least put three or four teenage stars in here but who should I put? There are gonna be a lot of Disney Stars on this list only because I need some teens but if you don't wanna option them I'm gonna put some other stars in here only I'm making them teenagers. Thx! Okay here are your choices or if you wanna suggest one that'd be okay too:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these stars not even the HoN *grrrrr***

**Miley Cyrus**

**Demi Lovato**

**Selena Gomez**

**Nick Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Joe Jonas**

**Brenda Song**

**Cole Sprouse**

**Dylan Sprouse**

**Chelsea Staub**

**Kristen Stewart**

**Robert Pattinson**

**Jackson Rathbone**

**Ashley Greene**

**Kellan Lutz**

**Nikki Reed**

**Taylor Lautner**

**Taylor Swift**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Haley Williams**

**Josh Farro**

**Zac Farro**

**Taylor York**

**Jeremy Davis**

**Miranda Cosgrove**

**Jeannette McCurdy **

**Nathan Kress**

**Megan Fox**

**Shia Labeouf**

**Britney Spears**

**Paris Hilton**

**Lindsay Lohan**

**Nicole Richey **

**Emma Robert**

**Sharon Leal**

**Chris Brown**

**Rihanna**

**Justin Beiber**

**Jay Sean**

**Jason DeRulo**

**Shakira**

**Kat DeLuna**

**Song Hye-Kyo**

**Wyclef Jean**

**Sean Paul**

**Amy from Evanescence (I don't really know her last name)**

**Jessica Simpson**

**Soulja-Boy**

**Mario**

**Natalie Portman**

**Justin Timberlake**

**Nelly Furtado**

**Beyonce Knowles**

**Tiger Woods**

**Magic Johnson**

**Will Smith**

**Okay, I think you guys have more than enough to choose from. Review for the names and I'll get started! Review soon! Thx!**

**Oh yeah here are some House of Night settings they could be at:**

**House of Night California?**

**House of Night Tulsa? (The original)**

**House of Night London? **

**House of Night Chicago?**

**House of Night Texas?**

**House of Night New York?**

**House of Night Australia?**

**House of Night Ireland?**

**House of Night Russia?**

**House of Night Puerto Rico?**

**House of Night Germany?**

**House of Night Canada?**

**House of Night China?**

**House of Night Jerusalem?**

**House of Night India?**

**Okay now we're officially done with this part of the story!! Now review me the location you guys wish the stars and everyone else to be set on so I could start typing! Oh and by the way don't worry, all the original HoN characters are going to be in this as well. So I'm going to update one of my stories now.....**


	2. Three People, One Story

**A/N:**

**Me: The moment is here! The moment we've all been waiting for! Shall I introduce our stars, Robert?**

**Robert P: Yes we shall. But right after this commercial break.**

**Grandma: *throws popcorn at TV* C'mon dang it!**

**...........**

**Me: We are back and I am proud to announce the winners........tomorrow night!**

**Grandma: *screams and chaos starts to erupt*****

* * *

**

**Lol, okay how's that for a retarded authors note. We're serious this time. Okay so I went from the first reviews that I had received. (I know Justin and Kellan had won as well but the stars mentioned below won before they did.) If I had waited any longer the story probably would've gone off the page to like way at the end, so I'm going to do this award style.**

**First place goes to...Hayley Williams!!!!! *everyone claps really super loud***

**Second place goes to....Jackson Rathbone!!!!! *everyone super claps loud***

**Third place goes to.....Taylor Swift!!! *everyone one except 5 people claps***

**Okay I got equal amount of votes for all the other so I chose randomly (eeny meeny miny moe) who's the last star.**

**Honorable Mention goes to......Paris Hilton! *all the guys clap***

**Alright, now we have our places. See, the conflict in here is that everyone voted for a different place. No one voted twice on that location so the votes for the places are all separate so again I chose this randomly..**

**Tiebreaker: Eeeny Meeny Miny Moe!**

**Winner: Tulsa, Oklahoma (huh. I guess it's fate)**

**Okay so these are our winning stars and places for now. Don't worry though, maybe in later chapter I'll add some more portraying little parts or maybe even big ones!! Just review to let me know the first ones you're thinking.**

**Thx for voting! Enjoy!**

**~Lil'Vampire10**

* * *

Hayley Williams' Story

Hey, I'm Hayley Williams, you know, lead singer of Paramore? Well yeah, today my life started to take a different toll down stardom or whichever road you wanna call it.

(Flashback: 5 hours ago)

"Hey Josh pass the peanut butter will ya!" He tossed me a big fat jar of Jiffy, my eyes glittered in response. "I take it that you're happy." He suddenly said. "Yeah, I mean we're touring 'Brand New Eyes' , isn't that something you're suppose to be happy about!?!"

Josh smiled and took a swig of his Spring Water. "Yeah, you're right. But, I'm thinking like something more, like another reason. However, you're always so jolly Hayley....it's sorta weird." I playfully looked appalled at him. "I'll take that as a compliment. Hey how's that new electric guitar Nanna bought you?"

He looked puzzled for a sec but then he got the message. Typical Josh. "Eh...well, it's cool in all with the techy strings and such but Hayles, she pasted pink bunny rabbits, playing in some sort of Candyland on my guitar. I don't want to be recognized as a bunny hugger, I'm a rock lover so there must be a problem....." He rambled. "Dude, chill! I like bunnies, they're cute. If you don't want it, give it to Jeremy or someone like that don't nag about it. Jeesh, you sounded like my mom." We both laughed. He was about to comment when our stage manager, Danny Robson came to tell us that they're ready for us. So that means me and the gang has to get ready for makeup, soundcheck, voice check and basically everything we do before having a concert.

Okay we did 5 songs from Brand New Eyes, 4 songs from Riot! Now we have to perform Emergency from AWKIFD publicly known as All We Know Is Falling Down. Zac, and Jeremy came from the dressing rooms as I was just putting on eye liner and natural lip gloss.

"You guys ready to blow the roof off this place!?!" Jeremy said. "Ya better believe it" Josh said as he hopped across the bundle of guitar stuff lying on the ground.

"Hayley, are you almost done?" Danny said coming back in the dressing rooms. With my eyes still focused on my face in the mirror I gave him one thumb up. He nodded and began messing with the controls on one of those box thingies. This is it! Today, in Tulsa, Oklahoma, we will shine!

"My guitar strings are good. Zac, your's are good right? Jeremy what about you?" Josh said. They both nodded, then Josh turned to me. "Hayley, is your voice good?" "I can speak can't I?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay Paramore, we're ready to roll." Danny said. We all ran on stage and double checked everything one last swift time. Josh and Jeremy cued me, then we started to play.

* * *

"Man, that last song was killer!" Jeremy said, as he started to put his guitar and drum gear away. "Yeah, everyone was so energetic! That's what I loved the most, but Emergency isn't a quiet song, so that had a lots to do with it. Anyways, great job guys!" We all high-fived and went back to preparing everything for next concert. Suddenly, my chest started hurting and I felt a pretty intense burn whirling around in there.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some air, okay?" They all nodded, and I escaped through the back door, backstage. The air helped a little but then the sun started bothering me.

A guy in a black cloak emerged from the shadows. I was about to go rush back inside but he was right by me in a flash. "Hayley Williams! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth; Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice, your Destiny awaits you at the House of Night!!" He touched my forehead which sent an agonizing pain through my body. In that moment I screamed and pushed the cloaked figure away from me, only it didn't do much good. I fell to the ground, as several bodyguards along with Josh and the gang came bursting out the doors.

The last words I heard were, "Hayley, NO!"

Jackson Rathbone's Story

I was heading out of the studio from an exhausting day of filming Eclipse, to my Silver SUV when I was stopped by a foreign man in brown slacks, with long hair with dreads, and a dirty Bears Jersey. Funny, we're in California not Chicago. Well I know you're thinking, how I identified him to be foreign….well just the way he talked made it pretty clear. "Stop, no go further, you school go, no no no, I like Twilight, vampire! You go be real one! Stop! You no want that. You car go blow up, you be dead if you go further, it's true…or is it?" Then he made a wheezy laugh. Unfortunately, he continued, "You want die, vampire boy, then stop! No go no further! Man will mark you as her own. Good luck, you need it, vampire boy! Can't wait for Eclipse!" Then the very strange man ran away.

What the hell was that? Or what Rob would say as, 'What the bloody hell was that?'

Should I be scared? Is he some sort of attacker or whatever? Man, I'm still in shock. I continued walking to my car, keeping an eye out for that man or anyone at all. Damn, why is my head hurting all of a sudden? I need to go home and take an aspirin, this day after all was tough work. I'm meeting with Rob, Kellan and Kristen tomorrow for coffee before work so that should get me relaxed 'till filming starts.

I ran a hand through my hair as I unlocked my car. Only it didn't need to be unlocked, the doors were already jammed out as if someone had been beating it. In one touch it could totally dissolve into dust. "Damn it! Oh God! What the hell now!?!" I cussed. Just what I needed.

A man in a black cloak came out of my car with his index finger raised. "Whoever the hell you are, I'm calling the police!!" I shouted. "Jackson Rathbone! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth; Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice, your Destiny awaits you at the House of Night!!" In one move, his finger touched my forehead and I went completely limp. Someone screamed and a few or so security guards came running as fast as they can to me, except not fast enough.

Pain shot through my body and I felt my consciousness shift away. I was screwed. That's basically all I knew I was.

Taylor Swift's POV

Hi, I'm Taylor Swift. For those who don't know me I'm a country music star. Well I _was, _as I should say, but things…..changed…a lot, if you get that.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"So Taylor, how does it feel to be a dog?" I playfully asked him. "Well, sometimes it'd feel very crappy and pointless but then I remember, 'Hey I'm the big scary one!'" He answered as we both laughed. "How do you think the press assumed there was chemistry between us?"

"Easy, both of our names are Taylor and….I don't know. I guess they felt love in the atmosphere." I smiled and he put his arm around me. "So country music star, now it's time for me to ask _you_ the questions. Taylor Swift, how does it feel to have your name be Taylor and yet your mate's name is Taylor?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Is there a point to this?" I said. He shrugged and smiled cockily. "Well, for your information Taylor, it happens to be confusing sometimes and yet amusing, as well."

"Great answer, Taylor."

"Why thank you, Taylor." I said, as we both fell out to laughing again. It was so easy to be around him, that's what I liked the most. He isn't pressuring or anything, he's just plain old….Taylor!

I got up from the hammock, and went to a little garden table where me and Taylor L. had our lemonades. The sun was shining bright and loud which normally wouldn't have been a problem with me, but today I guess my skin seemed a bit extra sensitive. I went back and handed him his, as I took a sip out of mine. "I'll be back, Taylor. Wolfie has to go to take a pee." I looked at him awkwardly as he rose up from the hammock and walked off my patio deck into the house.

I laid back into the hammock and closed my eyes. I still felt the sun burn down on me, but the feeling starting fading away slowly as if an eclipse was forming over it.

The wind suddenly didn't feel so free anymore, as if it was limited to how much area it could sway in. I felt a tingling sensation on my skin that burned even worse than it did with the sun. I opened my eyes and found what has been giving me shade, a man with a black cloak. How did he get back here? I screamed my loudest girl scream at that moment. "Taylor Swift! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth; Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice, your Destiny awaits you at the House of Night!!"

I saw Taylor run out of the house in full, what you would call, werewolf speed. It was too late, whatever that person did to me was permanent, and I slowly felt my life sinking away.

* * *

Erm….did ya like it! Sorry it took so long to put up!! Again, thx for voting and feel free to suggest any more stars. I'll be happy to fit them somewhat in this story! By the way, I know I didn't do Paris Hilton in this one, I'm planning her to be in next chapter. I just wanted to write the winners here!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!! Feel free to review/sub/or whatever you guys do that makes us authors feel happy!!!


End file.
